Love Can Overcome Obstacles Like Paperwork
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: ON HOLD What happens when Riza stays in the H.Q. helping Roy to finish his paperwork? Will they tell their feelings towards each other and get along more? And what Maes got to do with all this?
1. Part 1 revised

A\N: Hello! I'm finally at the het category section of FMA! And the happiest thing is that this is my first try at Royai! They rock! I got more hooked up with this pairing like I just got cable when I read this fic called: **_A Day in the Spa by unexpection_ **

I suggest you Royai fans out there, who still hasn't read the fic I just mentioned, read that fic and drop a review I dare ya!

So unexpection...thanks for the hook up! I hope you liked the short advertisement! lol

And last thing to end my blabbering...I finally fixed the errors! A few things changed. I hope I didn't screw more... Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get working on chapter 2, is gonna be a bit longer!

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA. If Funimation, Adult Swin and the creator of FMA wants someone to clean their windows...I'm so there with Windex!

**Love Can Overcome Obstacles like Paperwork**

Ah, Central Headquaters...where gifted alchemist comes here to prove their special alchemy gift; not only here but also to the world. But that's not the point of this fiction. We now find ourselves in a office of a handsome man named Colonel Roy Mustang. He was doing his usual paperwork, with a sour look on his face. Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in..." he said not even looking at the door.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entered the room with a big wheel cart of paperwork for the Colonel to sign till his precious youth slips away.

"Here sir, more papers that needs your dear attention and autograph" He looked up and his eyes went like deer caught in headlights as he saw the amounts of devil papers.

"You must be kidding me! First the Fuhrer sent me this million and now this bazillion?" he said in panic like he has sheet phobia

"It wasn't Fuhrer Bradley this time. Lit. Col. Hughes needs all these signed by you by first thing tomorrow morning." explained Riza.

Roy digested the Lieutenant's explanation and got to a conclusion, looking quite mad suddenly, "So it was Maes..." he grumbled standing up with his fists balled from his chair, going straight to the door.

"Sir, where are you going?" asked Riza

"Since I'm going to stay here signing and signing all night... I'm gonna incriminate him alive!" he exclaimed and Riza got in his way before anything happened.

"Wait Colonel! Hughes left a minute ago because of his family emergency!" explained Riza. Roy sighed in defeat, sat on his chair and resigned to his paperwork's fate.

"I'll give him a major third degree burn later.." he muttered in wanting revenge and Riza slightly sweat dropped.

"Permission to leave the room, sir."

"Granted..." he said as he signed already the first one. She saluted and left the office, leaving him alone with...the paperwork.

**2 hours of never-ending paperwork later...**

Riza opened the door not too loud for Roy to hear. She was checking if Roy wouldn't escape the task since it's no doubt that he has 99.9 percent of doing it. She assumed that Roy already signed near the half. That's not all: Hawkeye felt sorry for him since everyone was now leaving to their homes and he was going to stay all alone in the HQ... probably all night; doing nothing but the pain in the butt paperwork. Oh how the Flame Alchemist wants to torch the Lieutenant Colonel so badly, but the paperwork gets the whole blaming. After all it was his job to do it since he's the superior officer in this HQ. She now decided walked to in front of his desk and spoke.

"Sir...?" The Colonel stopped his task to look up at the First Lieutenant.

"...Need some help with it to finish?" she asked because Roy looked tired and stressed; physically and mentally.

At this rate, he has little chance to finish it all by himself, let's say around another 99.9 plus one percent to throw the towel...

"I really appreciate it, Lieutenant Hawkeye, but you're already off the hook for the day" and she shook her head

"It doesn't matter. I'll help anyways even if you say otherwise. You'll never end this by yourself before the glimpse of sunlight and you have been burning the pen since this morning."

And with it, Roy decided to take Riza's help since he didn't had any other choice, "Thank you very much, Riza" he said flashing her a smile, offering the help and she blushed

"Um, you're welcomed Colonel Mustang." she said looking down to her feet.

"Please Riza, when are you going to call me Roy? From now on refer me at my first name. It's my wishes as Roy, not Colonel Mustang."

"Sounds like a tough Equivalent Exchange." she sighed in defeat, "All right, you win...Roy." and he smirked.

"Shall we get down to the paperwork business?"

"You got it." and with that she helped him by achieving and putting away the files while he signed and signed with the pen the...paperwork.

A\N : Very ubberly short chapter like Ed. If you review...I'll continue!


	2. Author's note

Hi people, Thanks for reviewing this crappy fic of mine! Weee!

Before I post and finish writing chapter 2, I would like to make some things clear from what I've read on the reviews and the fiction itself of course (Thanks btw!).

The annoying topic: **'Death by Paperwork'...**I know, I know, I overused it like those who said it on the reviews. Beacuse I want something in this fiction that can be an obstacle, like an enemy that's attacking Roy and Riza comes to his aid, the rest is known, ne? So that's why I overused it and chosed Mustang's paperwork to pair up the lovebirds in a funny yet romantic way, I think. Wrong thing I did right?

Well the grammar? I'll fix it soon, promise! And even your name **unexpection**! lol Gomen! And gomen too about the Riza shy issue! I'll fix that too! But still Riza will be kinda shy in a sense.

See ya'll on the real chapter 2 peeps! I promise things there will get...should I say, things get romantic and might lead on to a lemon? Tell in a review of this 'oh so not really chapter 2' if you want lemon or no lemon I dare ya! Or we just can all have a drink of lemonade! lol

And review for those who hasn't yet! Please?

Later now!


End file.
